elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)
As with The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Console commands are available in the PC version of the game. Opening the console can be done through the tilde-key (~), it sits to the left of the "1" key, under the ESC-key and above the TAB-key. Codes using Toggle command (it is *not* case sensitive, "a" is same as "A") : *'Addfac '' ''1' - Adds the selected NPC to a faction. May cause undesired and buggy AI behavior. Also addtofaction can be used instead of addfac. **'Addtofaction 19809 1' adds an NPC to the marriage-faction, allowing players to marry this NPC. **'Addtofaction 0005A1A4 1' adds an NPC to the player ally faction, which will make a normally hostile NPC no longer hostile towards the player. **'Addtofaction 000E0CD9' 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Bandit Ally Faction, most bandits will no longer attack. **'''Addtofaction 000E0CDA 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Warlock Ally Faction, most warlocks and necromancers will no longer attack. **'''Addtofaction 000E0CDB 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Draugr Ally Faction, most draugr will no longer attack **'''Addtofaction 5C84D 1 adds an NPC to the potentialfollower faction. However, whether or not they'll follow you depends on their disposition towards you. *'tg' - Toggles grass display. *ts - Toggles display of skybox and fog. *'TLL' - Disable/Enable LOD, which will reduce your view distance drastically (can be useful for a performance gain or for certain glitches and annoyances that pertain to LOD) *'Addshout' - Add selected shout to player skill list. Shout Codes., Shouts are also part of spells so in order for this command to work you would need the spells unlocked. *'Equipitem ' - Forces the targetted actor (or your character, if using the "player.equipitem" command instead) to equip a specific item, if it is present in their inventory. **The "showinventory" command can be used with this to provide you with the FormID of equippable items in an actor's inventory. **You can use this command on yourself (player.equipitem ) to equip weapons that are not normally available in the game. Ex. "player.equipitem 0010ec8a" allows you to equip a Dwarven Sphere Centurian's Crossbow. (Looks like a normal iron bow but glows red) *'SetPlayerRace ' - Doing this will allow you to change your race without using showracemenu, but you do not get the luxury of the menu. (Note: This appears to bug out after certain transformations (ex: Werewolf) and you will be back to your original race, or the race you selected using showracemenu.) *'GetStage' - Used to get the current quest stage for given quest ID (use command ShowQuestTargets for IDs). *'player.sqs' - Used to display all the stages of a quest *'SetStage' - Used to set the quest stage (Useful for bugged quests) use command ShowQuestTargets for quest IDs and player.sqs to show how many stages are there (note that you have set the stage one at a time in order to get its effect.) *'coc '' - The Center On Cell command instantly teleports you to the center of any cell location you type in. **'''Example: coc riverwood, or coc whiterunorigin/riftenorigin/markarthorigin etc.) **NOTE: All cells have a coc location code. A complete, searchable list of these codes is listed here. **NOTE#2: COC doesn't teleport you to the same place using fast travel would. **NOTE#3: If you are riding a horse while typing in the command, dismount the horse first. Typing the command in while mounted may provoke major bugs and crashes. **NOTE#4: COC will only teleport you, so your follower/companion will not be a your side. Just go to a new location to bring them back. *'coc qasmoke' - An example of the coc command, this brings you to one of the developer's testing cells, with all items and crafting interfaces in the game. Be careful as opening enchanted armor and weapons cabinets may cause your game to crash (in some cases the game may simply stop responding, if this is the case, be patient and let the objects load; there are a lot of them- every type of regular weapon times at least 20). *'fov ''x' - Adjust field of view (insert fov value into ) *'showracemenu''' - Bring up character customization menu. **'NOTE:' Your health Magicka, Stamina, and Health levels will be spread evenly on using this depending on your character's level. It will remove any point distributions that were custom. (It seems that using TGM command before entering the menu will retain your original levels, possibly due to god mode freezing the values, needs confirmation) **NOTE2: Make sure you are in the third person view before editing your character, otherwise you will be invisible, and unable to see the changes made on your character **'NOTE3:' can be Used as Vampire to fix Odd Skin/Facecolor Matchings and will not Spread your Stamina/Magica/Health Levels while you use it as Vampire, if you changed something while be Vampire and Cure yourself with lycanthropy the light Skin will stay...but also here you can use Showracemenu and alter it back to normal again without merging Stam/Magic/Health (can only confirm this as Argonian) **'NOTE4:' will NOT modify your attributes/skills/points/etc. unless you change the race, sex, or select a preset from the list. Modifying purely cosmetic things like skin color/warpaint/hair/face shape/etc. will leave your points unchanged. TIP: if the character moves it's hands in front like they were tied, it's a clear indication that the skills will be messed up; if the hands remain parallel to the body it's fine. **'NOTE5:' A way to fix the modified attributes error is to simply re-equip your gear. It may not be the best fix but it is better than nothing. **'NOTE6: '''will remove racial resistances when used until you re-load from the main menu. **'NOTE7: If you are a vampire, using showracemenu to change your race will cause you to be unable to feed; however, you will still progress through the stages of vampirism. **'NOTE8: '''If you use Werewolf beast mode after changing race, you will revert back to your original race after you turn back into your normal form. *'TGM - Toggle God Mode (invincible, also removing encumbering effect, removing shout cooldown, and granting unlimited magicka and stamina) *'TIM' - Toggle Immortal Mode (makes it so your health will never reach zero no matter what even though you still take damage, but you can't die (final blow animations won't kill you either) and nothing extra, which is why it's not the same command as TGM) **You can still be decapitated. So even after TIM is disabled, your character will be alive and decapitated. *'TCL' - Toggle Collision (no clipping mode; interacting possible, walk pointing up to fly into the air). You can turn collison back on with the command TCL ON (This is not possible when an object is selected.) *'TM' - Toggle Menus (Removes the HUD and other dialogue texts) *'TMM (0)' - >'SETS not toggle!'< Map Markers (all locations, tmm 1 shows, tmm 0 clears)(tmm 0 will clear any existing locations previously found) *'TFC' - Toggle freefly cam (removes the body and set the camera free, you will not be able to interract) *'TAI' - Toggle Artificial Intelligence (freezes npc, they can't walk, move, or anything.) *'TCAI' - Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence (same as TAI; however only makes the NPC not being able to combat) *'TDetect' - Toggle AI Detection (You can steal all you want and no one will see you, doesn't work with pickpocketing) *'TC '- Toggle Controls Driven (if used when highlighting an NPC, will transfer control to said NPC, but any command inputted will be applied to player as well. e.g. if you hold forward, both player and controlled NPC will move forward, best to make sure player is in a safe position when using this) Codes using player target command: *'player.addperk '' - ( 000581e7 for Augmented Flames level 1 ; "player.addperk 000581e7") **(To find the perk id type 'help "perk name" 4', then add each level in order). Make sure to put double quotes around perks with a space in them. (This also works with items if you needs to find out their code.) **NOTE: It is a known bug that some players cannot enter quotes. The reason, however, is not known, and a fix is thus unlikely. **Some perk id's are listed at Console Perk Codes **This command is currently glitched and the perks might not take effect. **A list of commands to grant all perks in the correct order, intended for batch use. **Alternatively, a list tomax all skills and all perks. *'''player.removeperk '' - Removes a learned perk; does not return the point used to gain the perk. Useful for manually respec-ing your character if you have misallocated a perk. *'player.addspell '' - Adds a spell, disease, or power to your character. (Examples: "player.addspell 0007e8e1" for Raise Zombie; "player.addspell 000b8780" for Sanguine Vampiris) **For a list of all obtainable spells (no dev spells like "psb" unlocks) intended for batch use. *'player.additem '' ''' - (F # for gold, A # for lockpick ; "player.additem F 100" adds 100 gold for example) Skyrim Item Codes *'player.additem' ' -1 will remove an item from your inventory of that ID. Good for stuck quest items. *'player.removeitem' '' 1'' will also remove an item from your inventory of that ID. *'player.drop ' - This will drop however much of that item you have. This is useful if you get a quest item stuck in your inventory and you don't want to just delete it. **NOTE: BE WARNED! if you drop the Elder Scroll from your inventory, it will disappear! If this happens, typing player.additem 0002D513 1 will place it back into your inventory. *'player.showinventory' - Lists all items in your inventory and their codes. PgUp and PgDwn to scroll through. *'player.setcrimegold ''XXX' - Set it high if you want to fight, set it at 0 if you want to be free. **'NOTE: Each city has a different bounty which requires the faction id to be included in the syntax to work properly. Faction id's can be found by typing 'help "city name" 4' then using the id number following FACTN: in the above format. *'''player.setlevel ''X'' - Make X equal your desired character level. *'player.moveto X' - Can move you to an NPC. X'' stands for the NPC's refID. Example: If you wanted to move your character to Wujeeta, you would type into the console: player.moveto 00019DDF **NOTE: You can look up all known NPC's refIDs by searching their names in this wiki. *'player.teachword '' teaches a word of power to a shout, words can be found with the "help 4" command and are recognizable by the WOOP tag. **'NOTE:' the words are not written as they appear in the shout menu, instead they're written as they sound in draconic using the font developed for that language. As such, certain words might be written like N4 instead of Nah (which is the second word in Whirlwind Sprint). Most words however are written normally and should not be hard to find out. - List of words as they sound. *'player.setav - '''Sets the Actor Value to amount. **'player.setav '' - Sets skill directly to . Example: marksman 50 sets your archery to 50. ***A list of commands to Console_Command_Batch_Lists_(Skyrim)#Max_All_Skills|max all skills]], and a list to max all skills and all perks. **'player.setav '' - This also works attributes such as health, stamina, magicka, meleedamage, and carryweight. Note that certain attributes (such as carryweight) may revert to their original values upon loading a game. **'player.setav dragonsouls '- Set the number of dragonsouls. **'player.setav shoutrecoverymult ' - Changes the cooldown of dragon shouts. The default multiplier is 1''. A multiplier of ''0 will cause instantaneous cooldown. Higher values will make shouts take longer to recover. **'''player.setav speedmult '' - Where equals your movement speed percentage as an integer value. (100 = 100%). To enable the new movement speed, you have to activate sneaking, running or drawing/sheathing your weapon(s) once. (NOTE: Using this can cause instability and crashes if you run into a new area too quickly) *'player.modav ' '' - Modifies the Actor Value by amount. This command can modify the same values that ''player.setav does, but acts as a permanent buff or debuff rather than changing the base amount. **'player.modav '